Trying to Recall
by myguyssamanddean
Summary: Mary is in an accident and can't remember who she is. Told from Mary's point of view. Feedback is always appreciated. Now Complete!
1. Chapter 1

I opened my eyes and could hear a deep voice saying," Mary, it's going to be okay. Help is on its way. Do you hurt anywhere besides your head?"

I started to shake my head 'no' and got a sharp pain. I put my hand up to touch my head and a gentle hand stopped me.

"Just leave it be. You cut your head and I have my shirt on it." His voice sounded familiar. His eyes searched my face for something that he didn't find. "Mary, do you know where you are?"

"No," it was hard to find my voice.

"Do you know who I am?" His eyes pled for an answer.

I tried to remember but had to answer, "No."

His face showed disappointment but he recovered quickly. "You will. I'm John, your husband."

I was so tired. I had to go to sleep.

"No, Mary," he put his hand on my chin. "You can't go to sleep right now. You need to stay up."

I opened my eyes a little.

"That's it, honey. Just stay awake for me."

"I - don't - remember - " my mind was groggy.

"That's okay," his eyes were warm and kind. " I can tell you all you need to know. Do you want me to?"

"Yes."

"Your name is Mary Winchester and I am your husband, John. We live here in Lawrence. I was at work when I got the call about the accident. But, I don't work far from here." He stopped for a moment. "Maybe you were on your way to see me when the other car hit you."

Sirens howled in the distance. "They're on their way. I won't go anywhere, Mary. I'll be right here."

I was relieved to hear he'd stay with me even though I couldn't remember him. His voice, his voice I remembered.

"I know your voice," wanting to make sure he was aware that he had made some connection with me. "Keep talking to me."

"I'm not much of a talker, Mary, but anything for you," I could see his face relax a little. "You've been staying at home, getting the house exactly how you want it. You insisted on a garden, but that's already planted. You'd started to do some home decoration, whatever that is. I'm just staying out of your way because I don't know a thing about it. I just go along with that you want."

I tried to smile because that sounded like true love to me.

"So you like ruling the house?" he gave me a smile that made me melt. "You are very independent and you love me in spite of my imperfections. I think you're perfect. It was love at first sight on my part. I don't' know about you. It might have taken you longer to get around my rough exterior."

"I know pieces of you," I was confused but not scared.

"Which ones?"

"Your voice mostly. Your eyes make me feel safe." I thought for a moment. "Your hand is a familiar feeling around mine. Please don't let go."

"They couldn't drag me away," there was that smile that warmed my heart.

"I need to close my eyes . . ."

"No, baby," he squeezed my hand. "You need to stay here with me."

The ambulance pulled up and the medics tried to push John aside. He wasn't having any of it. The medics relented and treated me with John by my side.

Little things about John seemed to come from my memory. It was his hand movements he made while he talked, the callouses on his hands and his facial expressions.

The doctor came in and made me keep my eyes open while he looked in them with a penlight. It made my head throb worse. "Pupils are equal and reactive," he said. "I still want to get some blood work and maybe a CT." He scribbled down some orders and said he'd be back when the blood results came in and he would know more. A nurse was going to be bringing in a suturing kit for him to stitch my head up. There wasn't any glass in the cuts.

"Try to relax, honey," John's voice was comforting. "Do you need anything?"

"Just keep talking to me, " I replied. "Your voice--it helps."

John talked about his job at the garage. He told me about how upset I'd been when he joined the Marines and went to Vietnam. But, I had still waited for him. I was the only good thing he had to hold onto over there. As soon as he got home, we planned a wedding.

The doctor came back in. "I have good news," he started and I felt relieved. "Blood work came back fine except for one thing."

I wordlessly looked at John, wondering how something not coming back fine would be good. He had the same kind of look.

"Mrs. Winchester," the doctor continued," you're pregnant."

That's when it clicked.

"Are you sure?" John's eyes glistened, full of hope.

"We're sure."

"I remember now," I told him. "I took a home test and it came back positive. I was going to the garage to tell you because I was so excited. That's when I got into the accident."

"Oh, baby," John kissed me. "We're having a baby. Do you have more of your memory back?"

"She'll get it back piece by piece over time but she's off to a good start. She has a concussion, so we'd like to keep her overnight."

"Whatever she needs," John kept his shining smile on me. "I'm the luckiest man in the world."


	2. Chapter 2

Trying to Recall

Part 2

I opened my eyes and was confused by the darkness. In a moment of panic, I searched for something familiar.

"Mare," a voice was beside my bed. As he moved closer and took my hand, I recognized John. "Are you okay? Do you need anything?"

"John," I sighed. "Just didn't know where I was for a moment."

"They are keeping you overnight in the hospital," his hand that wasn't holding mine stroked my hair. "You're doing fine, they'll let you out in the morning."

"Good," I relaxed and sank back into the bed. "How long have you been here?"

"I never left," his response warmed my heart. "When you got in the accident, I told you I wouldn't go anywhere and I haven't."

"Did you get something to eat?" I asked him even though I couldn't remember if I'd ate.

"The nurse had a tray sent up for me."

"What time is it? Don't you need your sleep before work?" It must have been wifely instinct kicking in because I didn't feel as though I'd gained any more memory.

"Shh. Just rest." In the small amount of light, I could hardly see him smile but I heard it in his voice, "I called the garage and I'm not going in later today. I told them I needed to be home to take care of my girl."

I smiled and closed my eyes.

"I wanted to tell them about the baby, but I didn't know if you wanted anyone to know yet. I'm so excited about the baby. Do you know how much I love you?"

"Even with losing my memory, you've already shown me how much," my eyes were still closed, I was so tired. "I am happy about the baby."

"Just sleep, honey," he stood by my bed, still stoking my hair. It felt so tender. I found myself loving a man I could only remember parts of. One that, in some ways, I had just met. With all his concern and affection, how could I not?

As I drifted back to sleep, I thanked God that I was John Winchester's wife.

On the drive home, I remembered the Impala. The black leather seat cradled me like it was made for me.

I looked over at John and realized what a beautiful man he was, even with a day's beard and shadows under his eyes.

"You doing ok?" he asked when he saw me staring at him.

"I remember our car," I started to laugh. "Of all the things I could remember, I remember our car."

"This is not just any car," John informed me. "It is an exquisite '67 Impala. It was my baby until I met you."

"So, I was competing with a car?"

"No," John smiled. "She has a fond place in my memories. You have my heart." He reached across the seat and took my hand. I smiled back at him. "I'm glad your memory is coming back."

"Me, too."

John offered me a hand to help me out of the car and I took his arm as we made our way up the sidewalk to our home. "Here it is," he swung the door open wide. "Home sweet home."

I stepped in and John closed the door behind us. "Let me give you the grand tour," he started pointing out things I needed to know like where the dishes, linens, phones and extra toilet paper was. I tired quickly and my head started to ache.

"I'll make us some lunch," he said as he walked us back in to the kitchen, I was still hanging onto his arm. He was the most familiar object/person in the whole house. I sat and watched him make grilled cheese and tomato soup. He stopped to look at me, skillet and spatula in hand, "How are you doing?"

"Just a little headache," I tried to give him a smile but the little headache was starting to turn into a huge one.

"Try eating something first," he set down my plate and bowl. "If it doesn't go away, I think we have some Tylenol. You can take that when you're pregnant."

"How do you know that?"

"I asked the nurse when you were sleeping," when he saw me looking at him, he started to blush. "Well, I didn't know if you knew what you could take, so I had to ask."

"And what if I had known?" my amusement at his blushing was hard to hide.

"Then I would have just asked you, darlin'," he turned to put the skillet back on the stove and when he turned back, the blush was gone. "Now eat something."

I did as I was told. Even after eating, my headache was there. I went into the bathroom while John looked for Tylenol in the kitchen cupboard. As I was washing my hands, I watched myself in the mirror. I recalled that John liked my long hair and my left wrist hurt when it rained. "Mare," John called from the other side of the door. "Are you okay in there?"

"I'm fine," I quickly dried my hands and opened the door.

"Oh, Mary," he sighed as he welcomed me into a hug, "I'm so glad you're home." He hadn't pulled me toward him, he'd just held his arms out and let me walk in

"I am, too," I had my cheek against his t-shirt. I could hear his heart beat underneath.

"Go lie down," he kissed my hair as he released me. "I'll bring in Tylenol and water."

I walked into the bedroom and stood at the bed. One nightstand had a picture of us and we looked younger. I figured that was probably my side of the bed. I slipped between the covers as John entered the room. He handed me two Tylenol and a glass of water. I dutifully took them and laid down.

John put a cool cloth on my forehead. "This might help," was all he said.

"Can you sit here awhile?" I asked, feeling like I was a little kid.

"I didn't plan on going anywhere except downstairs after you're asleep," he said. I smiled and he kissed my cheek. I closed my eyes and John whispered, "I love you, Mary."

"I love you, too, John," I whispered back, not fully remembering anything, but yet knowing it was true. Even with my eyes closed, I could sense his relief as he heard my words.

I woke up and the picture beside the bed reminded me of where I was. I didn't start to panic, and I was glad for that. I knew I was home, and that more memories would return in time. My head felt better and I could hear someone moving around downstairs, probably John. There was a female voice drifting upstairs. It made me curious, not cautious. I knew John wouldn't allow anyone in our home who would harm me.

John was sitting at the kitchen table drinking coffee while the woman whisked around our kitchen. I paused in the doorway. "Great to see you're up," John got up from the table. "Are you feeling better."

"Yeah, I am," I smiled at him as I was swallowed into his embrace. "I had a good nap."

"This is Julie," the woman in the kitchen turned around at the sound of her name.

She came over to us and put a hand on my shoulder, "I'm so glad you're starting to feel better, Mary. I was worried. I've been your friend since before you were married." Her eyes were taking in my face, looking for any form of recognition. I gave her a week smile, because I didn't remember and I could only imagine what it was like for her.

"Don't worry," she kept her voice light. "It'll come back to you. All the crazy things we did before you were married, I can't mention them in front of John," John just smiled and shook his head as Julie went on," but I'll tell you all about your single life. Something will click." She fluttered back to whatever it was she had been doing.

"Julie wanted to come see you at the hospital, she's like family to us," John explained. "I put her off as long as I could, but I figured having her around might help."

"It's okay," I told him. "I don't remember her but I like her."

Julie stayed into the evening and said she'd come back the next day. She gave me hug before she left because she was just that kind of friend who wouldn't leave without one.

"Sometimes her energy can get to be too much," John said. "But, she kept it toned down a little tonight. Her energy is one of the things you love about her."

"I just can't--"

"That's fine, honey," John put an arm around my waist. "She understands. She doesn't expect it all to come back overnight."

I nodded, glad that she was a patient person.

I went upstairs to get ready for bed. I found my white nightgown easy enough. I grabbed it and took it in the bathroom with me. When I came out, John was sitting on the bed. "Did you want me to sleep on the couch?" he offered.

"No, I'm fine," I gave him a smile. I folded my clothes up on a chair and then I turned, John was in bed with his left arm outstretched.

"How's your head?" he asked as I sat down on the bed.

"Feels better," I replied. "I just wish that my memory was better."

"Give it time," his voice was soft.

I turned over and scooted closer to John. He adjusted so that I could snuggle into him. I laid my head on his shoulder and placed my hand over his heart. He wrapped his other arm around me and I felt so safe and loved. I tried to move closer, just needing to feel him against me.

"You did always like to snuggle," John's deep voice laughed and it made me smile.

"You don't mind?"

"If I did, I married the wrong woman," he said, "I wouldn't have it any other way. I missed this last night."

"Did you get any sleep last night?" I looked up at him.

"Enough," he replied. "I dreamed of our baby."

"You did?"

"That surprises you?"

"Not really. But I'm glad you told me," I looked at him and gently kissed him. When he kissed me back it was tender and slow.

I fell asleep with my head on his chest, the last thing I remembered him saying was that we were going to get through this memory thing just fine.

I woke up in the dark, but knew where I was. I had rolled over to my side. John's body was behind mine, pressed close. His arm was around my waist and his hand was pressed to my lower abdomen. His large palm was trying to protect our baby. At that point I loved him even more.


	3. Chapter 3

John woke to hear retching in the bathroom. He got up and opened the door to find me, pale and sweating, clinging to the toilet. John got a glass of water and then knelt down by me. I started to get dry heaves. John held my long hair back and said, "I'm here, Mary. It's going to be okay."

"I was trying not to wake you."

"Don't worry about something like that," he spoke softly by my ear. "Think you can make it back to bed?"

"I want to stay right here," I groaned. "I don't dare get too far away."

"Okay, then. I'll be right back."

I hung my head and wondered when I would feel better. I rinsed my mouth with the glass of water and it seemed to make me feel better, but not much.

John came back in with some flat 7-up, crackers and a blanket.

"I can't eat," I told him.

"They're for later, if you need them," John explained. "Did you want some flat soda?"

I nodded. He held the glass for me as I took a small sip.

"Enough?" he asked.

I nodded slowly. John shifted around until his back was against the bathroom wall. Then, he drew me to him. My body relaxed against the comfortable feeling of his body. John pulled a blanket up to cover us. "I wish I could make this go away, honey," John stroked my hair and it was such a welcomed distraction from my stomach issues. "Try to relax," his lips brushed my forehead. "I'm just staying her until you can go back to bed."

"Thank you, my voice was weak.

"I'm not doing anything compared to you," he had a gravelly whisper. "I've slept in much worse positions, but I've never been pregnant."

"Next time, you get to have the baby," I told him.

"How?"

"You're inventive. Figure something out." I had a small smile.

"I'll work on that," his voice rumbled in his chest. "I love you."

"I love you back," I replied before I fell to sleep.

I woke up in bed. John felt me shift my position and said, "I put a bucket by the bed. Need me to grab it for you?"

"No, not right now, anyway," I never knew when the nausea would hit next.

John moved until he fit perfectly beside me. "Should I bring you in to the doctor?"

"I think women get sick, John," I tried to sound reassuring.

"I doubt they camp out on the bathroom floor," he chuckled a little.

"I don't know how the doctor could help," I replied.

"The only way to know is to go in," John reasoned. "As soon as you're up to it, we're going. I've made up my mind."

"What about work?"

"I'll go back after you get checked out," John's thumb absentmindedly stoked my arm. "The guys at the garage understand. They have wives and kids."

"They must be nice guys," I said thoughtfully. "I wish I could remember them."

"I'll take you there to meet them when you're up to it," John promised. "But for now, let's get you to the clinic."

John came in with me. My doctor gave me a prescription for some nausea medication and did an ultrasound. I was so glad that John was there with me to see it. The first time we saw our baby, it resembled a lima bean.

John made sure I had what I needed before he got ready for work. The medication seemed to be working, but I was so tired. John left Julie's number by the phone along with the one for the garage.

"Promise you'll call me if you need me," he was sitting on the side of the bed, his eyes locked on mine.

"I will."

"It doesn't matter that I'm at work. Just call. Okay, Mary?"

I nodded my head. "I promise."

"I only put Julie's number down in case you get bored and need to chat. You two used to have marathon conversations, in person or over the phone." He smiled. "I'll come home at lunch to check on you. If you're asleep, don't worry. I'll leave a note by the bed that I was here. You need your rest."

"I love you, John. But, I need to push you toward the door for work," I smiled. "You can't be pregnant for me, although I know you would if you could."

"In a heartbeat," he stroked my hair before he stood up. "I'll be back at lunch."

"Have a good day, honey. I'm going to be fine."

He nodded in the doorway. His brown eyes showed his concern, love and lack of sleep.

The bed seemed so sink in deeper underneath me. I didn't even realize I'd fallen asleep.


	4. Chapter 4

We gave up on my cooking. John said it wasn't worth me gagging or having to take nausea medication. So, after work, he'd head into the kitchen. Sometimes he'd ask me what I was hungry for. Other times he didn't because I wasn't hungry for anything these days.

He was standing in the kitchen when I came downstairs from a nap. He had his back to me, washing at the sink.

"Hey, honey," I started walking toward him. "How as your day?"

He turned around and smiled. He had his sleeves rolled up and wiped his hands on a towel. He looked so handsome, so domesticated, and so sexy to me. It think it was his strong forearms. I closed my eyes for a moment. This line of thinking had to be pregnancy hormones.

"Usual," was all he said as he embraced me. "How was yours?"

I couldn't even answer. I was lost in the scent of grease, oil and something uniquely John. I just breathed in, loving the smell.

After supper, we relaxed in front of the tv. My eyelids started so droop. "I am so sleepy," I told John as I rested my head on his shoulder.

"You have every right to be," his breath brushed against my hair. "Did you need to go upstairs?'

"No," I replied. I want to spend time with you. I don't waste it by sleeping."

"Do you just want to rest here with me?"

"Yeah," I gave into the idea that I was going to have to rest whether I actually wanted to or not. My body was having it any other way."

John placed a pillow on his lap and covered me with the purple quilt from the back of the couch. He turned the tv down and I squirmed to get into a comfortable position.

I was drifting between asleep and awake when I felt John take the rubber band from the end of my braid. He slowly undid the braid, working little by little.

"What are you doing?" I asked him. I knew what he was doing. A better question would have been why.

"I just miss seeing your hair down," he concentrated on releasing my hair from the braid.

When it was all undone, I told John that I must look a sight because I didn't have a brush to work out the kinks.

John's response was to run his fingers through the long length of my hair, "You look beautiful to me."

I smiled even with my eyes still closed, "I wear it back because I get sick."

"I know," he said. "I can put it back right now if you want to sit up."

"You can braid hair?" I opened my eyes.

"Well," he stammered. "I've seen you do it enough times." He kissed my cheek and I closed my eyes again.

I'd learned two things that day. My husband was very observant and he could braid hair. At least he said he could. I hadn't put him to the test but I doubted it was something he'd just claim out of the blue.

With the news over, John shut off the tv. "Mare," he whispered in my ear, "It's time to go upstairs, honey."

"Do I have to?" I knew I sounded like a little kid but I was just so tired.

"Yeah, you do," John propped me up next to him so he could get a better grip on me. Together we made it upstairs and to our room.

John sat me on the bed and grabbed my nightgown. He slipped my shirt over my head without much help from me. Then, he slid my nightgown on. He moved his hands underneath the nightgown to unclasp my bra and free my arms. He finished getting my arms in the nightgown and pulled off my socks and jeans, which he noticed I wouldn't be able to wear much longer. He laid me down, covered me up and then got himself ready for bed.

He sat down on the bed and pulled my hair back as best he could. Then, he started to braid. When he finished, it was far from perfect, but it would do. He turned off the light and slid into bed beside me.

I body behind me and snuggled into his warm form with a sigh. "Oh, Mary," His deep voice cracked as he whispered. "Get some restful sleep tonight. Our baby needs it as much as you do." He moved one palm down to its usual position on my abdomen, where I was getting a baby bump. "Always remember that you are safe and loved."


	5. Chapter 5

Trying to Recall Part 5

"Hello?"

"Hi, Julie. This is Mary."

"Hey, Mary, how are you doing?"

"My jeans won't fit me anymore. Want to go shopping?"

"Sure. I don't have to work until this afternoon. I'll be over in about an hour."

I looked at the clock.

"Mary? You still there?"

"Yeah. I think I'll have to wear John's sweatpants shopping."

Julie gave that great laugh of hers. "Don't worry about it, hon. It happens to every woman."

I put on John's sweatpants and looked in the mirror. Frumpy was the only word that came to mind. I sighed and went downstairs to pay some bills while I waited.

My memory wasn't back completely. I'd get flashes here and there. I was secure in my marriage because John had been so easy to fall in love with after the accident. He told me stories of us. I remembered the stories he told me, I just didn't remember being there.

Julie was indeed my best friend. When she'd told me some of the silly things we'd done, I could picture them but still didn't remember. At least I didn't think I did.

Julie showed up in sweatpants because she said she didn't want me to feel too original. She could always make me laugh.

We found some maternity items with the help of a very friendly saleswoman. Neither of us knew what I actually needed. We were glad to have her guidance. As we walked out with our purchases, I knew I'd be coming back. She'd made it so easy on us, two giggly girls looking for something that didn't resemble a moo-moo.

"You doing okay?" Julie looked at me on the way to her car.

"I think so," I nodded. "I still get frustrated because I don't have all of my memory back."

"This might be a dumb question but I'm gonna ask it anyway. How do you know parts of your memory are missing?"

"I don't remember getting married, even though I've looked at the pictures. I don't remember growing up," I tried to explain. "It's that sort of thing."

"Want me to fill in some blanks?" Julie asked.

I nodded.

"Okay," she replied. "But I think this calls for a dessert run. Want pie and coffee?"

"Ugh. No coffee. I can't stand the smell."

"We'll have some nutritious milk then."

That sounded good to me.

"I met you in high school," Julie started to tell me all she knew about me. "Your parents were killed in a car accident when you were little. You lived with your aunt, who was a little off-balance. Jacob, your brother, was there with you. He was your only sibling.

Your aunt passed away soon after high school. Jacob died in a hunting accident just before your wedding. You took it hard because you two were so close. John really worried about you because of how had you took it."

"I don't remember any of that."

"But, you'll remember what I told you, right?" Julie asked.

"Yes, I'll remember the words but I just don't have the feeling attached to it.

"Maybe that's for the better," Julie explained. "Your life got so much better with John. He was your knight in shining armor."

"He was my knight in shining armor twice," I told her. "After the accident, he came swooping in to save me again."

"Guess he makes a habit of it then. He's always been that kind of guy. You are a lucky girl."

"I know that," I smiled. "He's been so great to me."

"He loves you so much."

"I've fallen in love with him all over again," I started to blush.

"Really? Julie gave me a wicked smile. "Tell me more."

"He treats me like I'm someone to be cherished. He sleeps with his hand on my stomach, like he's keeping the baby safe. He makes supper at night so I don't have to gag. He spent the night with me on the bathroom floor while I was puking."

"Wow," Julie looked at me. "Now that's love."

We laughed.

"I see you got some new clothes," John said as he hung up his jacket. "They look nice."

I shook my head. "They do not. I just didn't have much of a choice since my jeans didn't fit and I didn't feel like claiming your sweatpants as mine."

John gave me a hug, "You can wear my sweatpants anytime."

Over supper, John asked me where I went shopping. I told him that Julie and I went to the maternity shop.

"I can picture Julie getting the two of you kicked out of a store like that," John laughed.

"She did find some odd looking items that she imagined alternative uses for," I couldn't help but smile. "She's such a hoot. She even wore old sweatpants so I wouldn't be self-conscious."

"Sounds like our Julie," he paused for a minute. "Think it's okay if we share our great news with other people besides Julie now?" he looked so excited to be able to tell someone.

"Since I can't hide it anymore, I think it is okay to tell."

"Can you come by the garage tomorrow? The guys would like to see you and then we can both tell them."

"Sure, " I nodded.

"Don't wear your new clothes, though. They're gonna have to hug you and they get pretty dirty."

"I hug you when you're dirty, don't I?" I looked at him.

"But that's because I am special," he smiled. "Just no new clothes around the grease monkeys if you can help it."

"Okay. It's a date."

One night as I laid snuggled into John's warm body, I worked up the courage to ask him what had occupied my mind for some time. "Are you upset that I'm not remembering more?" I asked him.

"No. You seem to be doing fine to me," he ran his fingers through my hair. "Why?"

"I want--I'd like to--" I stammered.

"Take it easy," he smiled. "It's just me."

"I would like to be with you but I don't remember how we were together," I found I couldn't look him in the eye.

"We were wonderful, mind-blowing even," he started to laugh and then stopped. "You're really worried about this?"

I nodded.

"Gees," he said. "I'm just figuring this out as we go, Mary. I think we could start with kissing and work our way from there. You lead, I lead, it doesn't matter. It's just someplace we go together. You don't need to remember what we did or didn't do before. What matters is now."

I nodded because I understood. "When I'm lying beside you at night, I wish I could feel your skin on mine."

"That sounds great to me," John replied. "So no more pajamas. Anything else?"

I shook my head. "Nothing I can think of. right now."

"Good. I'm glad you brought it up because I miss feeling your skin when we sleep, too."

I scoffed. "And yet I'm the one that had to get up the nerve to bring it up. I think that makes you chicken." I smiled.

"Does not," he replied. "I just didn't want to get puked on. He smiled down at me.

I scooted up a little so my lips could reach his. "What do you say we shed our pajamas?"

"Hmm," his voice came from way down deep. His rough hands ran along the sides of my nightgown as he grabbed two handfuls and pulled it up over my head.

I pulled my arms out and he slid it over my head. I sat up and grasped the hem of his shirt. He sat up and I helped him get loose from the offending material.

When he was free, I cradled his face in my hands and kissed him slowly. He pressed me close to him and laid me down with him. It was wonderful to be skin-to-skin with the man that I loved.


	6. Chapter 6

I felt shy as John let me into the garage. His hand held mine and he had a huge smile plastered on his face. I knew I had no reason to feel shy. I was happy I was pregnant. It was just that everyone would know what we'd been doing to get pregnant I enjoyed making love with my husband, that wasn't it. I just felt like I was wearing a sign that read: Guess what I've been up to? The whole world knowing made me uncomfortable. Maybe it was just pregnancy hormones.

Then, I remembered how excited John was and how he'd talked about the guys from the garage. They weren't just anybody. They were John's co-workers and friends. That made me feel a little better. I was able to muster a smile as we walked into a place where everyone knew me and I, without my memory, had to rely on stories John had told me.

Mike Guenther, John's co-owner of the garage, was the first person we saw in the office.

"Mary," Mike got up from behind his desk, "It's so nice to see you."

"Mary," John wanted to make sure I felt as comfortable as possible, "this is Mike Guenther. We own the garage together."

"Hi, Mike," I nodded to him, unsure of how to act. Mike nodded back.

"We've got some great news," John's voice sounded like a little kid who just couldn't keep a secret anymore, "we're pregnant."

"Really?" Mike asked. John nodded. Mike stepped forward and gave me a tight hug, apparently we had been close before.

"Hey, hands off," John joked. "She's my wife."

"I'm so happy for you two," Mike's smile was almost as big as John's. "I think this calls for a grill-out."

"Can I tell the guys before you start making plans?" John asked.

Mike just waved us toward the shop as he picked up the phone to make calls.

"Grill-out?" I asked John.

"Don't worry. Mike's wife will come over and make sure everything is ready. You just rest and I'll wake you when I get home," John's explanation made no sense to me.

"Why?"

"That's what we did for Mike when they were expecting," John slowed down a moment to explain. "You went to their house, told Kate to stay in bed, and made the side dishes. When we finished here, we grilled burgers. Kate said that having it at her house was nice because she had felt uncomfortable when she was pregnant and preferred to be at home. She could also go to bed whenever she was tired. We were there pretty late that night cleaning up. You made me do dishes, even."

"I did?" I smiled.

"Yep," he grinned back. "You bossed Mike around, too. Told him to go upstairs and rub his wife's back or feet, whatever would make her feel wonderful after such a long day. Then, we just locked up when we left." John tapped my nose, "You were so great to them. You kept offering to run errands for them and stopped in to check on Kate when we were working late."

I just leaned into John and took a deep breath as we prepared to go into the noisy shop.

"Hey, guys!" John got their attention. When the men saw us standing there, they quit what they were doing and came over.

There were murmurings of "Hey, John" and "Hey, Mary". John waited until it quieted down. "We have an announcement to make. We're pregnant."

Cheers went up and the group moved closer to clap John on the back and hug me as they told us how happy they were for us. I caught some names, but would have to depend on their name patches for most of them. John told them about the grill-out and then encouraged them to try to get work done early today so they could clean up before coming over.

When we walked back into the office, I could still hear the guys looking forward to the grill out.

"Kate said she'll handle the food," Mike told us. "You can plan on her being over around 4:00. She's going to drop the kids at her folks' place and come on over. You're supposed to rest or whatever until the guys come over. She remembers how tired she was and all that you did for her. She's excited to see you."

"I look forward to seeing her," I smiled as John put an arm around my waist.

"I'll bring Mary home and then be back for the day," John told Mike.

"Don't worry about it," Mike shook his head. "Take the day off."

"What kind of example will that set for the guys?" John nodded toward the shop.

"When they own a business, they'll allow themselves a day to celebrate a pregnancy and pamper their wife."

I couldn't help but grin after John had told me that I had instructed Mike to do that exact thing.

"See, Mary?" Mike turned to me. "You didn't think I remembered, did ya?"

"I knew you wouldn't forget," I answered sweetly.

"Okay," John wasn't going to have to be told twice to take a day off, "I'll see you tonight then."

"Just make sure the grill is ready to be fired up."

"Done."

We walked back out into the sunshine. I looked down and saw the mess on my clothes. "Ugh," I sighed as I pulled my shirt away to look at it closer.

"I told ya, Mare," John laughed. "They are a huggy group. At least tonight they'll be clean if they get the urge to hug. I'll rescue you if you look like you need it."

"Can you stay by me the whole time?" I asked.

"I should mingle with our guests," he reminded me. "I won't leave you alone though. I'll make sure Kate or Julie is standing guard. They'll make sure you're okay."

"Is it okay to have Julie come?" I didn't know if she was usually included in events related to the garage.

"There's no way to keep her away," John answered. "She never misses a party. Besides, there are some single guys at the garage. Maybe she can get a date out of the deal."

I shot him a confused look.

"You were always trying to match her up," a blush showed on his cheeks. "I never encouraged you to do that, but I've come to include her in garage parties just in case she finds a date there."

"Does she get mad when you do that?"

"Julie?" John laughed. "She's always up for a challenge. She tends to see men as what she can mold them into."

I just laughed long with him.


	7. Chapter 7

John phoned Julie and she was excited for their grill-out. She promised to be there early to help out.

I looked at our home and realized that it should be cleaned.

"Mary," John said, "This house looks fine. Julie and I can straighten it up a little before the guys come."

I nodded and winced a little at the pain in my abdomen.

"You alright?" John saw me with my hand on my belly.

"The doctor said I might feel ligaments get stretched to support my growing uterus," I explained.

He still looked concerned.

"I'll go lie down and take some Tylenol," I offered.

"I'll go to the kitchen and get the Tylenol. You get upstairs," he said, "or do you need help up the stairs?"

"I'm fine," I assured him. "I'll see you up there."

I laid down on my bed on my side. I rubbed the side of my abdomen where it was sore."

John came in with the pills and a glass of water. I took them and laid back down.

John sat with his back against the headboard. I leaned in against him with my back to his chest.

"Here," his voice was comforting as he covered us with a brown blanket. He reached down and those rough hands gently rubbed the sore spots, making them not so bad.

With my husband's tender attention, I drifted off to sleep

I woke up and heard people moving downstairs. There were a couple of muffled voices that I assumed were John and Julie. I got up slowly, the pains seemed to have gone for the moment. I grabbed a sweater and went downstairs. "Hey, honey," John came over as soon as he spied me and gave me a hug. "Do you need more Tylenol?"

I shook my head. "I'm okay right now."

I looked past John and saw Julie busy with dishes. Another lady was making potato salad.

"Mary!" Julie called to me. "I'd come over but I am up to my elbows with suds right now."

I just smiled at her.

"Mary," John let me over to the other woman. "This is Kate."

The woman seemed so warm and friendly. "Oh, Mary," she came over to us. "Let me get a good look at you." She felt my belly. "You aren't big at all. I was huge with each of my kids by the time I got to the point where you are."

"Really?"

"Yep," Kate continued. "And you were so wonderful. You kept telling me that I looked so pretty and would bring me little presents such as earrings, bubble bath, or a cute little baby outfit. You helped keep my spirits up when I looked like a blimp. Now I'll be happy to do to some for you. You just call whenever you need anything. She gave me a hug and was careful not to press on my belly.

"Thank you, Kate," I felt a bond to her that I could not explain. Most likely part of a forgotten memory.

"Well," Julie wiped her hands off as she walked over. "Let's go upstairs and make you 'party ready'."

"Um, okay," I followed her as she bounded back up the stairs.

She picked out a blue maternity trapeze tunic that had matching leggings. "This will be perfect with your hoop earrings."

I just let the force named Julie take over. She picked out my clothes and accessories. She did my makeup and hair. She had her own ideas about style but I just let her run with it. It felt too good to be pampered to disagree with anything she wanted to do to get me 'party ready'.

"So, John said there will be single guys here," Julie liked at my reflection in the mirror. "Are there any ones I should be particularly aware of?"

"I don't know, you'd have to ask John."

"Any good looking ones?" I took a moment to consider my answer and Julie exclaimed, "Don't tell me I should ask John about that, too!"

"No," I replied. "They were all wearing their work clothes. You know I am kind of fond of men in uniforms," I gave her a smile.

"Mary, it is just sick how hot you think John looks in his uniform," Julie said and I blushed.

"I don't know why it is, I just do," I said in my defense.

"Yeah? Well, I guess even ugly uniforms can't hide a nice body," Julie said more to herself than anyone else. "Now let's get downstairs and knock John's socks off."


	8. Chapter 8

Julie brought me back downstairs and our house had really filled up. John saw us as soon as we reached the bottom of the stairs. He took me around, introducing me to everyone. A few faces looked familiar from the shop, but they didn't have their name patches, so I couldn't greet them by name.

John went with Mike to be Masters of the Grill, and Julie and Kate stayed beside me. That is, until Julie found a nice smile with a cute butt and no wedding ring. She went off to investigate.

Across the room I saw someone I recognized. I froze. I didn't know who she was. I grabbed Kate's hand and she said one of the boys were dating her. I stood stock-still, planted to the spot. "What's wrong?" Kate asked. "Do you remember her from somewhere?"

I nodded.

"Where, honey?" She didn't even try to keep the concern out of her voice.

"She hit me in her car, the day I lost my memory. She was the other driver."

"Oh, my!" Kate exclaimed. "Here, come with me." She let me to our spare room. "Do you need anything to drink?" I shook my head. "I want her our of my house," I said through gritted teeth. "After what she's done, I don't want her in my home."

"I don't blame you, honey," Kate patted my hand and wished Julie was nearby to sit with me while she went to talk to John and Mike. "You just stay here, Mary. I'll be right back."

Although I was shaking, I nodded my head.

The usually polite Kate pushed her way through the crowd to get to the guys at the grill. "We have a problem," Kate told them. "Mary recognized a woman in the house, I think she's a girlfriend of one of the boys at the shop. Mary said she was the driver that hit her when she lost her memory. She wants her, whoever she is, out of her house."

"What kind of person would have the balls to come into the home of someone they hit?" John got angry and protective.

"One with out a conscience," Mike answered him. "You go to Mary, John. Kate and I will find this woman and figure out who she is."

John's long strides had him running into people and not really caring. He just mumbled some sort of apologies as he made his way to the spare room as fast as he could. "Mary!" he voice was loud as he entered the quiet room but adrenaline made it too hard to be quiet. "Are you alright?"

I nodded as the tears started to come. As soon as John came crashing in, I felt relieved. I was shaking and I was scared and I knew that John was going to make everything okay.

I stood up and John embraced me tightly. I could've made a comment about it being hard to breathe but it felt so comfortable to be that close to him. I could feel his heart pound through his shirt, his five o'clock shadow against my face and his ragged breathing in my ear. I just wanted to stay there. I didn't want to talk about the woman that I saw, I just wanted to soak in the comfort that was John.

"Mike and Kate are talking to the woman you pointed out," his mouth was right next to my ear. "They will get her out of the house, maybe call the police so they can get involved and charge her with leaving the scene of the crime."

"No police," I whispered. "I just want her gone and out of our lives."

"This is a small town, honey," John told me. "We're bound to run into her somewhere, sometime."

"Just make her go?" I looked into his face.

"I'll go make sure of it," John released his grip on me a little. "Are you comfortable here, or do you want to go up to our room?"

"Our room," I replied. "I don't want anyone to think I'm being anti-social, but I want our room."

"They'll just think you're tired because you're pregnant," John told her. "And who cares what they think? I want my baby comfortable. Let's go upstairs."

We were able to avoid the living room but I could hear Mike's voice booming, and he sounded mad. "Mike just said he'd handle it, Mare. I trust Mike to do the right thing."

I nodded as My feet seemed to get heavier as I climbed the stairs. John took our my earrings and took off my shoes before he tucked me in. "I love you so much, Mary. I want you to get some rest. I'll stay by you for awhile but then I'll have to go see what it is going on."

I nodded. "Thanks."

"Being married means never having to say 'thank you'," John told me. "But it is nice to hear. You're very welcome, Mary." He brushed his lips against my temple. "Now, just rest." He cradled my body until my shading stopped and I was drifting off to sleep. Then, he kissed me again as he slid out of bed. I was asleep before he opened the door.

John walked into the living room instead of storming, like he was tempted to. Mike and Kate were already speaking to a lady who was standing by Austin, one of the guys from the shop. "So get me caught up here," John interrupted. "What's going on?"

"John, this is Lisa, Austin's date for the night," Mike explained. "Lisa had some work done on her car at our shop around the time of Mary's accident. That is how she and Austin met."

"So she drove from the accident to the shop a few blocks away and covered her tracks," John laughed sadly. "And we got rid of the evidence for her."

"John, we couldn't have known," Mike didn't want him to get too worked up.

"Has she admitted to what she's done?" John's voice was rising. "Does she know what she did to my Mary?"

"She said the sun was in her eyes, she thought she struck something, got scared and got out of there." Mike said, "We have an advertisement a few blocks away from the intersection. She must have remembered it and that's how she came to us."

"Is she at all sorry for what she did?" John's heart was getting torn out.

"She's claiming Mary hit her," Kate told him, "but we don't believe her."

"Get her full name and address," John growled, "and get her the hell out of my house. Tell her I will be calling the police."

Austin came up to John, "I am so sorry, John. If I had known . . . there was no way I would have . . ."

"I know, Austin," John rubbed his temples. "Just get her home, make sure you have her real name and address for me," John instructed him, "and then get back here to the party. I'd hate for you to miss out."

Austin smiled, "Thanks, John." and disappeared.

John started to walk back to me. "I'll go check on her," Julie offered. "You get back to the grill so we can eat soon. You know how I get when I'm hungry."

"Yeah," Julie could easily make John smile, "I'd hate to have you start nibbling on the single men in the room."

He saw Julie go upstairs and then returned to the grill. "You did good in there, John," Mike patted his back. "Austin was afraid that he'd lose his job."

"Why? He didn't know."

"Just because he got involved with her," Mike explained. "We have very loyal employees and they'd do anything not to hurt us, the business, or the other workers." He paused. "We have good boys at work, John. We're lucky like that."

John just nodded.

Julie peeked into the room where I was sleeping and I moved to sit up when I saw her in the door. "I didn't mean to wake you," she said. "I just came up to check on you so John could get back to the grill. How are you feeling?"

"Is she out of my house?"

"Yes, she is," Julie answered me. "Would you like to come back downstairs?"

I thought about it and then nodded. "I just need to stop by the bathroom first and check my makeup since you were kind enough to help me put on my party face."

Julie smiled at me as I shut the door. I looked in the mirror and fixed my appearance as best I could. My stomach was queasy, but I thought that maybe I just needed something to eat.

"Where's the food?" I asked her when I came back out.

"That's right," Julie replied as we walked down the hall. "You're eating for two now. What are you hungry for?"

"What do we have downstairs?"

"Anything you can imagine that comes with grilling out," Julie laughed. "John and Mike are even wearing their grilling aprons."

"They are not!"

Julie nodded her head. "Wait a minute," I sidetracked to a closet. "I have to get a picture of that."

John and Mike were their happy selves when we found them busy at the grill. John started to come toward me. "Stop!" I warned him. "I need a picture of the two of you. Hold up your flippers!"

When I put the camera down, I walked over to John and put my arms around him. "Are they almost done? I'm starved."

"John," Mike razzed him, "feed your woman!"

"Here, Mare," he put a hamburger on an open bun. "Fixings are in the kitchen along with everything else." He turned to give me a quick peck and I put my hand on the back of his head to deepen the kiss. "What was that for?" John's eyes twinkled.

"Just obeying your apron," I replied. "It says 'Kiss the Cook'." John laughed and watched me go back inside.

"How are you holding up?" Kate asked.

"Good," I replied, "just hungry."

"There's plenty to eat. Go for it," Kate smiled.

As I was sitting by Julie at the table, I saw one of the guys come in and walk directly to John at the grill. "Who's that?" I asked Julie.

"Austin, he works at the shop," Julie answered. "He brought home the lady who upset you."

"How well does he know her?"

"I don't know," Julie shook her head. "He seems to be working with John to get her charged with something."

I just sighed.

People were starting to dwindle while it was still early. After all, the next day was a work day. John came up behind me and put his arms around me. I just leaned back into him. "You ready to head to bed?" he asked.

"Sounds good," I replied.

"Let's go then," he led me through the room with his arm around my waist. "Mike, Kate and Julie will lock up. Expecting mommies and daddies need their sleep."

"I didn't know the daddies needed extra sleep, too."

"They sure do," John and I started up the stairs. "They need it to take care of the mommies."

I smiled and snuggled into that comfortable spot in the crook of John's shoulder. We got ready for bed and I didn't feel truly ready for rest until I felt John lie down on the bed behind me. "I love you," he whispered in my ear as he eased closer and put an arm around me.

"I love you, too," I put my hand on top of his, which was resting on my stomach.

"How are you and the baby?"

"Just sleepy," I replied. "And surrounded in love."

"Is that a good feeling?" John kissed the back of my neck.

"It's wonderful," I relaxed in his arms.


	9. Chapter 9

I woke up because the birds were singing. I liked singing birds, just not so early in the morning. It took me a few seconds to realize that John was already up. I didn't hear the shower, so I headed downstairs. John was quietly talking on the phone in the kitchen. He hung up before I got there.

"Hi, Mare," he gave me a huge hug. "I didn't mean to wake you up."

"The birds did that."

"The real ones, or the movie 'The Birds'?" he looked at me.

"The real ones as in outside our window."

"I could take out the BB gun and make them stop," he offered, smiling.

"And how many windows would be casualties in that little escapade?"

"I'm a better shot than that," John said. "But I would like to keep the songbirds outside our window. They are kind of romantic."

"I guess they could be," I snuggled into him. "Who was on the phone?"

"Austin. We're going to go down to the police station before work to report Lisa leaving the scene of an accident."

"Why?"

"Because it was wrong of her to do that. She put you in the hospital overnight and made you lose your memory. We could sue her, you know."

"I don't want that," I replied. "What will reporting her do?"

"Make her think twice before she does it again," John explained. "Maybe we can get a restraining order on her so she stays away from you."

"That sounds good. I don't want her anywhere around me."

"Yeah. I didn't like how you responded to remembering her."

"I didn't know what to do."

"You did the right thing," John told me. "I just couldn't believe that she'd come into our home if she knew."

"Maybe she didn't know."

"That's because she didn't stick around long enough to find out," John gave me a kiss. "Don't you worry about it, Mary. I'll handle it."

"I know you will."

"Want me to walk you back upstairs before I go?"

"No, I'll be fine."

Julie came over a little later. She was going to ring the bell but she didn't want to wake me if I was sleeping. So, she used her key.

I was puttering around in the kitchen, putting away dishes, straightening up.

"Hi, Mary," she gave me a hug. "How are you feeling today?"

"Pretty good," I replied. "How are you?"

"Just wondering if you'd like to go to lunch," Julie was smiling, "so I could tell you about the guy I met at the grill out."

"You met someone? You'd better spill it now."

"Nope. Not until we're seated and waiting for our meal," Julie could be such a demanding friend.

"Okay, I'll do lunch. What did you have in mind?"

"Mexican sound okay to you?"

"Yeah," I told her. "Today it sounds good. Tomorrow it might not."

With a laugh, we headed out the door.

"We're seated, we've ordered, now tell me," I could hardly wait for her news. I was, after all, a married woman with little to chat about in the excitement department (not that I'd ever complain about my life with John), but she had someone new and different to talk about.

"Well, his name is Corey," Julie started to talk and she actually blushed.

"You're blushing," I told her. "I've never seen you blush over a guy."

Julie looked flustered. "Do you want me to tell you or not?"

"Tell me all about Corey," I settled in for a great story since whatever Julie had to tell me was making her turn red.

"Well, he works at the garage, single, never married, no kids," she listed off the usual information she could gather on someone, "doesn't smoke, occasional drinker, likes to play darts and take weekend trips to see historical or other interesting places."

"And?"

"And he wants me go to with him this weekend on his outing," Julie was biting her lower lip. "Should I go?"

"Where is he going?"

"I don't remember, I was too shocked when he asked me to go that I forgot to listen to the rest."

"So you could be going to see the largest rubber band ball for all you know," I laughed. "I don't know. Do you want to go?" Julie didn't really answer. "Are you attracted to him?"

"Yeah, I am. That's why I don't want to go screwing this thing up," Julie looked so cute when she was helpless.

"Is his thinking of this as a plutonic trip or a romantic one?"

"I don't know."

"How many hotel rooms?"

"I don't know. Should it matter?" she was getting upset.

"One room with two beds, I'd say go with him. Just one bed, I wouldn't go," was what I decided to tell her.

Julie just looked at me.

"Does he give you the creeps where you shouldn't be in the same room with him?"

"No, he's just quiet. I thought that maybe you could ask John and see if he's an okay guy."

"You can ask him yourself," I reminded her. "You've done that before."

"That's when I just wanted to use a guy and wanted to know if he was a player, too."

"So now that you're looking for a real relationship, you don't have the guts to ask John?"

"He'll laugh at me," she said. "Worse yet, he could say something to Corey and screw it all up for me."

"You know John would never do anything like that on purpose."

"I know."

"They all have lunch in the same room, and they all talk about their weekends," I told her. "Is that the kind of talk you want to hear about?"

"Maybe?" Julie replied. "I'm not sure. I'm looking for any kind of insight here."

"I'll ask John for you. Does Corey have a last name? Or is he the only one at the garage?"

"He's the Corey with the blonde hair, blue eyes and nice ass," Julie told me.

"John might be able to do something with the blonde hair part, but I highly doubt he checks his employees' eye color or ass."

At least that made Julie laugh. We had an enjoyable lunch.

Julie dropped me off after lunch, and I tried to figure out exactly what I was going to say to John when he got home. The thinking and full stomach made me tired, so I ended up napping until he came home instead.

I felt John's weight on the bed and opened my eyes. It was hard to tell what time it was. "Mary," his deep voice made me smile. "You feeling okay?"

"Yeah. I was just sleepy."

"I didn't mean to wake you up," he apologized. "I was just going to lie down with you. You looked so comfortable and inviting."

"Scoot on over then," I lifted the blankets and gladly rested my head on his chest. One of his hands went directly to my belly. The other played with my hair. "You're going to put me right back to sleep," I murmured.

"That's my intention," he kissed the top of my head. "Let's get some sleep."

I heard his raspy snoring in his chest and smiled. He had been really tired. He even beat me back to sleep.

"How well do you know Corey from the shop?" I asked him as I watched him make supper while I made a salad.

"Which Corey?" I had been dreading that question.

"The one with blonde hair," I replied.

"I think they both do."

"What's the difference between them?" I asked, fishing for information.

"One is married with two kids-"

"I need information on the other one," I interrupted him. "The one with no kids."

"I don't know. He's quiet, keeps to himself. Why?" He turned to look at me.

"Julie wants to know. She met him the other night. Apparently, he takes short trips on the weekends to see historical or other interesting things. He's asked her to go with."

"Is she?" John asked.

"She doesn't know if she should. She really likes this guy and would like to have a relationship with him."

"Oh, God," John hung his head as he stirred the kettle. "That kind of talk just reminds me how thankful I am to be married." He put the spoon down and walked over to me. "Especially when I'm married to you." He gave me a kiss. "Why didn't Julie just ask me?"

"I don't know," I told him. "She was acting sorta weird. She didn't want Corey to know that she was checking up on him."

"What advice did you have for her?" He asked, smiling. "I know you gave her some advice."

"I told her if there are two beds in the room, go ahead and go. Only one bed, stay home."

"That's what you would do?" John asked me.

"Of course not" I looked at him shocked. "You would be the one asking me and I would demand on there being one bed because I would be all over you."

He smiled at me from the stove, "Now, that's my girl."

I waited a couple moments, lost in that nice thought of John and I that I had in my head. Then, I remembered my mission. "Any chance you can ask around about Corey without him finding out?"

"Why doesn't Julie just come out and ask what kind of room he has reserved? That would be easier."

"I suppose she doesn't want to seem like a prude."

"I'll see what I can do," John said. "Now, back to supper. Because, after supper, I was thinking we could enact that little scenario where I ask you to go out of town on the weekend and you insist on one bed so you can jump me."

"We should bring that thought to life, huh?" I was smiling.

"Yeah," he'd turned the stove off and came over to embrace me.

"Why wait until after supper?" I whispered in his ear and saw the look in his eyes. I gave him a quick kiss and then slid out of his arms and raced him upstairs.

"Mary," he was taking the kettle off the burner and making sure it would all be okay to wait for awhile. "You know I'm going to catch you!"

"I'm counting on it!" I yelled back and giggled.


	10. Chapter 10

At work the next day, John told Mike me asking him to check up on Corey. Mike just shook his head, "How'd you let her talk you into this?"

"She's got me wrapped around her finger these days," John just smiled. "Any idea how to approach this?"

"Big brother point of view," Mike nodded. "Just being protective. A little warning, maybe, thrown in for good measure."

"You leavin' any time soon?" John asked.

"No way," Mike replied. "I have to see this. Then, I'll have something to talk to Kate about tonight. She hates hearing about autos."

John just shook his head. He went to the shop door and spotted Corey not too far away. "Hey, Corey, got a minute?"

"Sure," Corey stood up and wiped his hands off.

Once in the office, John said, "So I guess you've met my wife's best friend, Julie?"

"Yeah," Corey shifted around a little. "I met her at the grill-out."

"Well, Julie and Mary had lunch yesterday and Julie told Mary about this weekend." John paused. "I just want to make sure that you're going to act appropriately for a weekend outing." Corey turned beet read. "How many motel rooms do you have reserved?"

"One," Corey choked out.

"How many beds?" John asked.

"Two," Corey was having a hard time talking.

"Fine then," John clapped Corey on the back. "Just make sure both beds get used at night." John walked with Corey back to the shop door. "Otherwise, have a good weekend, Corey. Great job at work, by the way."

Corey gave a shaky smile as he muttered thanks and went back to the vehicle he was working on.

After the door shut, Mike started laughing. "I think he wanted the ground to open up and swallow him. Do you think you put enough fear in him?"

"I just let him know that he had to treat Julie right, Mike."

"John, you basically threatened him if he tried to sleep with her."

"No, I didn't," John was going over the conversation in his head.

"Yeah," Mike was still laughing. "You did. Good job throwing in that comment about his work, though. At least he knows his job isn't in danger. Only his life."

"I'm not a scary guy," John replied.

"You are to Corey," Mike said. "At least now you are."

John went back to work and wondered if he'd done the right thing when he talked to Corey.

Julie phoned on Monday in tears. "Mary, can you meet me for lunch?"

"Sure, but what's wrong? Do you just want to come over and we can make something for lunch?"

"Yeah, that sounds better," Julie blew her nose. "Is eleven okay?"

"I'll be here," I replied. "Do you want to tell me what's going on?"

"No, I need to get back to work. I'll tell you when I get there."

"Okay. Hang in there, hon. Call me again if you need to," I reminded her. I felt just awful when we hung up the phone.

Julie was a mess when she showed up.

"What happened?" I asked her as I gave her a hug.

"It was this weekend," she sobbed. "Corey didn't have any interest in me whatsoever."

"What do you mean?"

"If I flirted, he didn't flirt back. He definitely kept his hands to himself. He wouldn't even hold my hand!" she was so upset. "Am I repulsive or something?"

"No. You are beautiful, Julie," I told her. "He wouldn't even hold your hand?" I just couldn't believe it.

Julie shook her head. Tears were streaming down her face.

We didn't even eat lunch. We got in the car and headed to the garage. Not to see Corey, but to see John.

"Hi, Mary," Mike greeted me as soon as he saw me. "Hey, Julie, what's wrong?" Mike inserted his foot in his mouth and Julie, who had been holding it together as best she could, broke back into tears.

"Thanks, Mike," I hugged Julie. "Is John here?"

"What? Yeah, I'll go get him," Mike couldn't get out of the office quick enough with a crying woman in the room.

"Hi, Mary," John was busy wiping his hands as he walked in, "what brings you down here in--" John stopped talking when he saw us standing there. "That's the matter."

"Corey wouldn't even hold her hand this weekend," I told him. "What exactly did you say to Corey?"

"Not much," John replied although he could not clearly remember the whole conversation.

"Well, now he has made it obvious that he has no interest in Julie."

John turned around and opened the shop door, "Corey! Come in here a minute!"

"Don't call him in here," I hissed at John.

"I'm not getting pulled into the middle anymore, Mary," John said as he opened the door for Corey. Corey's face was immediately red when he saw us. "Corey, you know Mary and Julie."

"Hi," Corey nodded to us as he choked the word out.

John opened the break room door. "Break room is closed, guys. Take it outside or go back to work." About half a dozen guys grumbled as they made their way out and divided between the shop and going outside.

"Julie, Corey," John walked over to us. "Forget all that I said before, Corey. Obviously, Julie is upset about this weekend. You two can have the break room for the next 20 minutes. Mary and I are done giving advice. You are adults and can figure it out for yourselves. We'll still be here for you, but don't ask us what to do. That's between the two of you."

Julie let go of me and followed Corey to the break room as held open the door for her. "Do you think they'll be okay?" I asked John.

"Whether they are or they aren't, it's their decision," John replied. "From now on it is up to them and we have nothing to do with it. I don't want to lose a good employee and you don't want to lose a friend."

I nodded and gave John a hug. "I'm so happy that I have you."

"You are?" he closed his arms around me.

"Yeah. I'm not thrown into the shark-infested waters of dating," I laughed. "You keep me sane." John's chuckle reverberated in his chest as I held him close. I was getting sleepy, John's body was so warm and comforting.

Mike popped his head in the door, "It is safe to come in here?"

"Yeah," John told him, "Corey and Julie are talking it out in the break room."

"Wow, I hope they get it worked out," Mike said. "I don't want to put my foot in my mouth again like that."

John laughed, "You did that, huh?"

"You know me," Mike said, "I get hungry about this time of day."

Julie and Corey came out of the break room and all heads turned their way. They hugged, and Julie said, "I'll see you tonight."

"I'll call when I get home, but supper sounds good," Corey smiled as he walked back into the shop.

"So everything is better now?" I asked Julie.

She nodded. "We're going out tonight." She turned to the guys. "Bye, Mike. Bye, John, and thanks."

"Anytime, Julie," John waved as we walked out.

"You sure you're fine?" I asked as we got into my car.

"Yeah," Julie smiled. "I feel so stupid for what I put you through today. I'm so embarrassed."

"Don't be," I replied. "That's what we're here for, each other's freak outs. And, since I'm pregnant with the hormones, I think I am ahead on the number of freak outs lately."

Julie's laughter made me laugh.


	11. Chapter 11

Thanksgiving was a relaxed celebration. Since the whole things centered around food, we just skipped it. I didn't want to be smelling aromas from the kitchen all through the house. We called our friends and wished them a happy Thanksgiving. Then, I spent the day on the couch beside John while he watched football.

"How are you feeling, Mary?" he asked me during a commercial.

"Sleepy," I opened my eyes to smile up at him. "Comfy."

"Wouldn't you feel better sleeping in our bed?"

"But you wouldn't be there," I argued. "I just want to spend the holiday with you."

"That's why you're so wonderful. You never ask for much." John shifted around and shut off the television. "Let's go upstairs."

"Are you sure? Is the game over?" I was still sleepy.

"I don't need the game. I just need to be my you," his voice was deep and tempting.

Slowly, we made our way upstairs. I sat down on the bed, exhausted. "Let me help you get comfortable," John knelt down and took my socks and slippers off for me. He set them aside. "Want me to help you get into your nightgown?"

"No, I just want to get out of these," I only wanted to be comfortable.

"Sure, baby," he helped me get out of my pants and then sat down on the bed beside me. He grabbed the bottom of my circus-tent shirt and helped me get untangled from it.

"Are you still relaxed?" his gravelly voice could still make me shiver.

I just nodded.

He unclasped my bra and pulled it free. "I hate that thing," I told him as he tossed it on the floor.

John sat down behind me, with a leg on each side of me. He kissed my neck and I stretched it to the side as a moan escaped my lips. He gently edged one of his hands between my breast and belly and lifted it a little. Knowing that my breasts were sensitive, he just moved his hand so slightly. "That feels good," I whispered. John's deep chuckle was a delight to hear. He kept kissing and gently caressed me. He'd always been a breast man, so having them totally off-limits might have made him crazy.

John's hands moved to my stomach and I tried to swat his hands away. "What?" he asked.

"I'm huge," I replied. "You don't need to know exactly how huge."

"I love how big you are," John whispered. "It's our baby taking up that room. When we have our baby to hold, you'll be smaller."

"And if I'm not?"

"I'll love you no matter what shape you're in Mary. I just love you."

Minutes later, John and I laid beside each other in bed. I found comfort in the feel of John's skin on mine.


	12. Chapter 12

I normally went all out at Christmas. But, this Christmas I only did the basics. John, being the sweetheart that he is, bought a real tree for me and Mike helped him set it up. Kate and the kids came over to help decorate it. I put on a few ornaments, and then supervised from my place on the couch.

"How are you doing, Mary?" Kate asked me.

"The doctor says I'm right on track, but I feel like a beached whale," I tried to laugh and not cry.

"Oh, Mary," Kate hugged my shoulders, "we all feel that way when we're pregnant. You're not alone, and you won't be this way forever."

"I know," the tears started.

Kate just held me and let me cry. John noticed and said, "Kate, what did you say to my girl?" He came over and stooped down by me. "Mary, are we tiring you out?"

I shook my head. "Just hormones." More tears came.

Kate moved aside and John took her place. I had his familiar shoulder and arms to rest in and felt more like myself.

I gave the kids hugs before they left. It had been so nice to see them, but I needed some quiet.

On Christmas Eve, John and I sat in front of the tree. We talked about how we would have a little one by this time next year.

Up in our room, John slowly undressed me as he kissed me. His rough hands were soft against my skin. I allowed myself to get lost in the sensations my husband was causing. He undressed and stood beside me, holding me. The feel of his skin against my body, my hands running across his chest, the locks of his hair that curled at his neck, I reveled in all of it.

We laid down and I felt wound-up unable to fall asleep. "Mary, are you okay?" John brushed my hair back.

"I just feel restless and can't fall asleep," I sighed.

"Hmm," he moved his mouth by my ear, "want me to help you relax?"

"Sure," I liked the feel of his breath on my ear and the sound of his voice.

John's hands roamed by body. The words he whispered made me feel sexy instead of huge. We made love and the gentle rocking was so relaxing. My size didn't turn him off. He still desired and wanted me. He handled my mood swings and tears with more patience than I have.

I always knew John would be a loving father. The day Dean was born, he looked so tiny in his father's arms. I knew John would be okay with Dean. Those strong arms were gentle enough to handle a newborn. I was so tired after my long labor. John sat in the chair beside he bed with Dean and I let my eyes drift shut. John was standing guard. I knew he'd keep us all safe. I heard his deep voice rumble, talking to Dean, as I fell asleep.

He was the man that I loved. The father of my child. And, always, the love of my life.


End file.
